


Loki Be Mine/Took A Chance On Me

by JaneDoe876



Series: Storms Of Passion [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Declarations Of Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring has come to Asgard and with it the annual Spring Ball; Thor is remembering just how fun it is to court his husband and Loki remembers why he married Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Be Mine/Took A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something funny but still romantic, I will list the song list below if you guys want to listen to them in their original form as they will have alterd lyrics. Hope you guys enjoy this one, thank you again I know I say this allot but it's important for me to tell you how much I appericate all the good vibes. So thank you all. Enjoy! Almost forgot to add, there are two Jessica Rabbit refernces here. If you guys haven't seen Who Framed Roger Rabbit? I highly recommend it, wonderful movie. Anyways, seeing as how I can't find the scene in question I'll lay it out for you guys. So the scene is Jessica and Eddie (decetive in the movie) are being chased by the bad guys. Eddie then turns to Jessica and asks her what does she see in roger she simply replies, "He makes me laugh" :) It's my favorite line of hers in the movie by the way the other Who Framed Roger Rabbit? reference is at the end, Jessica calls Roger honey bunny.

 Spring had come to Asgard; it was always a time of lovers and romance. Every year now they held the spring ball, and every year….well almost every year Loki would make every effort not to attend but not this year. This year he had Thor, the love of his life who was now courting him all over again.

They had in fact discussed this though this was something that Thor did anyways. He made Loki feel as if every kiss was the first, every touch was the first, and every stare was just the beginning.

Loki couldn't help but feel young again, feel alive it's how Thor always made him feel, from the day he proposed to the day they got married. Loki has never been made to feel more special.

Now the annual Spring Ball was upon them again, this is how Loki truly knew that spring has indeed sprung. Well that and Thor was courting him again. He had begun sending him love letters, he kept them all and would read them over and over.

Thor always did have a knack for making Loki weak at the knees. Not that Loki would admit this out loud. He was now walking along the castle halls when his husband approached him, he handed Loki a long stem red rose smiling from ear to ear as music began.

 _I know you changed your mind, I was the first in line_  
_Honey with me you're free_  
_You took a chance on me_  
_I know you needed me, this I know, I'll always be around_  
_If you need a place to go, when you're feeling down_  
_You're not alone, all the pretty birds haven't flown_  
_Honey with me you're free_  
_You took a chance on me_  
_I'll always do my very best, you know this ain't no lie_  
_I've been put to the test, and I'll never make you cry_  
_You took a chance me_  
_(Thank you honey)_  
_You took a chance on me_  
  
_We can go dancing, we can go sparring, as long as we're together_  
_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you even better_  
_Cause you know I've got_  
_So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you_  
_You're magic_  
_I'll never leave you there hanging in the air, this is more than a love affair_  
_And I know  you know_  
_That I won't let go_  
  
_I know you changed your mind, I was the first in line_  
_Honey with me you're free_  
_You took a chance on me_  
_I know you needed me, this I know, I'll always be around_  
_If you need a place to go, when you're feeling down_  
_You're not alone, all the pretty birds haven't flown_  
_Honey with me you're free_  
_You took a chance on me_  
_I'll always do my very best, you know this ain't no lie_  
_I've been put to the test, and I'll never make you cry_

 _Took a chance on me_  
_(come on, give me a kiss?)_  
_Took a chance on me_  
  
_Oh you took your time Loki, I was in no hurry, knew I'm was gonna get you_  
_you would never hurt me, baby don't worry, you knew_  
_nothing would let you_

 _Our love is strong enough, to last when things get rough_  
_It's magic_  
_They say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind_  
_No I won't let go_  
_Cause I love you so_

 _I know you changed your mind, I was the first in line_  
_Honey with me you're free_  
_You took a chance on me_  
_I know you needed me, this I know, I'll always be around_  
_If you need a place to go, when you're feeling down_  
_You're not alone, all the pretty birds haven't flown_  
_Honey with me you're free_  
_You took a chance on me_

 _Took a chance on me_  
_I did my very best, baby you can see_  
_I've been put to the test, you took a chance on me_  
_(took a chance, took a chance, took a chance on me)_  
_Took a chance on me_  
_I did my very best, baby you can see_  
_I've been put to the test, you took a chance on me_  
_(took a chance, took a chance, took a chance on me)_  
_Honey with me you're free_  
_You took a chance on me_

The music ended and Loki was trying to suppress laughter so he pinned Thor to the nearest wall and kissed him passionately. Thor moaned into the kiss pressing himself against Loki as best he could.

"I'll see you later" Loki breathed as they parted for air. "Yes my love" Thor whispered seductively making Loki's heart skip a beat. Loki walked off practically floating on air.

 Later that day, as Loki was in his chambers he received a small box from Thor. He opened it and a hologram of Thor began to sing and dance before him in what was the most amusing dance moves he had ever seen.

_Loki be mine_

_Loki, I was mesmerized_  
_When I looked into your eyes_  
_Saw the love I've been waiting for_

 _Couldn't help but fantasize_  
_About a world where you and I_  
_Stay together forever more_

 _You didn't hesitate_  
_Knew I couldn't control my feelings_  
_Just couldn't wait yes I knew where this was leading_

 _Loki, please_  
_This Thor's on the line_  
_Don't waste this precious time_  
_Loki be mine_  
_It's not hard to do_  
_Just tell me you feel it too_  
_Darling it's time_  
_Loki be mine (Loki be mine)_

 _Took a spark to start the fire_  
_Fan the flame of my desire_  
_Turn the light on my destiny_

 _And it took me by surprise_  
_All the love I felt inside_  
_Loki we were so meant to be_

 _And step by step_  
_Can't you feel how close we're getting?_  
_Can't stop yet_  
_Cos I know where this is heading_

 _Loki, please_  
_This Thor's on the line_  
_Don't waste this precious time_  
_Loki be mine_  
_It's not hard to do_  
_Just tell me you feel it too_  
_Darling it's time_  
_Loki be mine (Loki be mine)_

 _Darling it's time_  
_Loki be mine (Loki be mine)_

 _Say it_  
_All you gotta do is say it_  
_Just say it_  
_You're the one I've been waitin' for_  
_Say it_  
_All you gotta do is say it_  
_Just say it_  
_Oh_

 _Loki, please_  
_This Thor's on the line_  
_Don't waste this precious time_  
_Loki be mine_  
_It's not hard to do (not hard to do)_  
_Just tell me you feel it too (feel it too)_  
_Darling it's time (Come on)_  
_Loki be mine (Loki be mine)_

 _Loki be mine (Loki be mine)(Loki be mine)_  
_Loki be mine (Loki be mine)(Loki be mine)_  
_Loki be mine (Loki be mine) (mine)_

 _Darling it's time_  
_Loki be mine (Loki be mine)_  
_Loki be mine_

 _Loki, please (Loki please)_  
_This Thor's on the line_  
_Don't waste this precious time (precious time)_  
_Loki be mine (be mine)_  
_It's not hard to do (not hard to do)_  
_Just tell me you feel it too (feel it too)_  
_Beloved it's time (it's time)_  
_Loki be mine (Say you'll be mine)_

 _Honey it's time_  
_Loki be mine_

The music ended and the hologram blew Loki a kiss before it disappeared. Loki was laughing full heartedly that was quite amusing, he thought to himself as he got ready for the ball. He wondered what other surprises his husband had in store for him.

 The grand hall was decorated with spring's colors and all around romance seemed to blossom. Loki was looking for  Thor who said he would arrive soon when music burst out nowhere and there was Thor, king of Asgard dressed in a white laced shirt and leather pants. Loki was fanning himself, the sight was proving to be too much even when more amusing dancing and singing started.

 _Loki it's the way you make me_  
_Kinda get me go crazy_  
_Never wanna stop_  
_Loki it's you (uh huh, uh huh)_  
  
_I won't control this anymore_  
_I've never felt like this before_  
_Mmm, you really make me lose my head_  
_My thunder heart must be fed (uh huh, uh huh)_  
  
_Loki it's the way you make me_  
_Kinda get me go crazy_  
_Never wanna stop_  
  
_Loki it's you (uh huh, uh huh)_  
_All the way_  
_Loki it's you (uh huh, uh huh)_  
_Everyday_  
_I promise you I will be true, yeah_  
_It's only you_  
  
_Now I know why I was born_  
_You feel my feelings one by one_  
_Can't see the storm I'm walking through_  
_'Cause Loki I see only you, oh yeah_

 _Loki it's the way you make me_  
_Kinda get me go crazy_  
_Never wanna stop_  
  
_Loki it's the way you make me_  
_Kinda get me go crazy_  
_Never wanna stop_  
  
_And you know_  
_I can't see the storm I'm walking through_  
_'Cause of you, yeah..._  
_Loki it's you, all the way_  
_You're all that I've ever wanted_  
_Loki it's you, I will be true, yeah_  
It's only you

Siff stood next to Loki watching this strange display of affection and couldn't help but ask him as she raised an eye-brow, "What do you see in him? Why did you marry him remind me?" she asked. Loki let out a long romantic dreamy sigh and said, "He makes me laugh".

And with a wave of his hand Loki couldn't help but want everyone to know just how he felt about his husband. Music began to play and Thor watched as Loki sang.

 _The real me is a Jotunheim boy with his blue skin and an open heart_  
_He makes me want to save the world, like I was super-man_  
_The real me almost forgot how to laugh all night_

 _lying in the grass just talking about love_  
_And I've been feeling jaded life got so complicated_  
  
_I started thinking about it,_  
_I almost forgot what it was like_  
_To know what it feels like_  
_Cause with him_  
_I can let my hair down_  
_I can say anything crazy_  
_I know he'll catch me right before I hit the ground_  
_With nothing but a tunic on_  
_I never felt so beautiful_  
_Siff as I do now_  
_Now that I'm with him_  
_With him, with him, with him_  
_Now that I'm with him_  
  
_He speaks and it's like a song_  
_And just like that all my walls come down_  
_It's like a private joke just meant for us to know_  
_I relate to him naturally_  
_Everybody else just fades away_  
_Sometimes it's hard to breathe_  
_Just knowing he found me_  
  
_Cause I started thinking about it,_  
_I almost forgot what it was like_  
_To know when love feels right_  
_Cause with him_  
_I can let my hair down_  
_I can say anything crazy_  
_I know he'll catch me right before I hit the ground_  
_With nothing but a tunic on_  
_I never felt so beautiful_  
_Siff as I do now_  
_Now that I'm with him_  
_With him_

 _He came and took me oh he saved me_  
_Like nobody else_  
_Now I can be myself_  
_With him_  
  
_With him_  
_I can let my hair down_  
_I can say anything crazy_  
_I know he'll catch me right before I hit the ground_  
_With nothing but a tunic on_  
_I never felt so beautiful_  
_Siff as I do now (Siff as I do now)_  
_Now that I'm with him_

As the music ended Thor lifted Loki up in his arms and kissed him with all the passion and desire he had in him. "I love you, my darling, my shelter, my sweet highly amusing, Thor" Loki breathed as they parted briefly for air.

"As I love you my Loki, beautiful amazing Loki, I am pleased I amuse you"  Thor whispered. "My tanned honey bunny, you will always make me laugh" Loki responded as Thor raised an eye brow and laughed fully heartedly as they kissed again oblivious of the world around them.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading :) here are the songs used in this fic  
> 1\. Steps- Say You'll Be Mine  
> 2\. ABBA- Take A Chance On Me  
> 3\. The Backstreet Boys- It's Gotta Be you  
> 4\. Jessica Simpson- With You


End file.
